Seraphinus Rashid
History Appearance Like her mother and half siblings, Seraphinus is often noticed by her looks and has been described as being stunningly gorgeous. With dark brown hair that flows down to her shoulders in waves and curls, her almond-shaped amber eyes are framed by long eyelashes that often make her appear as if she is wearing eyeliner. smooth skin that was a light tan Alexander described as being the same color as the inside of an almond while her full lips are a slightly darker shade. When compared to other girls, Seraphinus is considerably tall though is still shorter when compared to Alexander. Due to the years of exercising and fitness, her physique is slender, lean and toned with an hourglass frame accompanied by noticeable curves with an modest size bust and wide hips leading to a shapely rear that gave her an large sex appeal. She also has small feet and slender hands. Apparel Seraphinus wardrobe typically favors neutral colored clothing that is off-beat yet comfortable and fashionable; long sleeve off-the-shoulder or crop top shirts, blue ripped or regular tan jeans, black pants, grey leggings and sneakers. She will don active wear such as spandex yoga tights and sports bras during gym class and exercises. When sleeping or alone with Alexander in the room, she tends to wear either lacy undergarments or a blue sports bra that has gold colored lining with a matching pair of booty shorts. When feeling lazy, she is shown to wear black shorts with an oversized black and red checkered jacket over a simple bra. For special occasions, she sports more revealing and form fitting clothing such as a black dress or dark purple flower patterned tan skirt accompanied with a tan crop top that is buttoned up the middle. She rarely wears makeup though when she does it is typically very light and hardly accessorized herself with jewelry aside from a necklace Alexander gave her that features a whitish-silver gem hanging from a silver necklace. She later added a engagement ring to the chain after Alexander proposed to her. X354-q80.jpg 83dfb8aa99890cd0d2c1c5baa31741f0--nike-coats-nike-basketball.jpg 96cebd137d93a602a3cb2a6ee01c6add.jpeg 107dd56ba57e0e6b165bfebcadf144ee.jpg 891c4c84d14467b40d334611a1d73ba6.jpg CYXzxjMUEAAzxnA.jpg-large.jpeg N0LVoRJ.jpg Personality At first glance, Seraphinus shares many of the characteristics that one would expect to find in a child of Aphrodite. She has a great sense of style and is very fashionable. She is also somewhat promiscuous. She can be vain and narcissistic. Seraphinus is very flirtatious. She has dated many different people, especially those that her father and stepmother won't approve of. She is a very free-spirited girl that enjoys partying, flirting, and clothes. Seraphinus is also very confident in her looks as she frequently uses her looks to achieve her goals, wielding them in everyday life like she would a weapon in a fight. One thing that many have noted is that she is incredibly comfortable with her body given how she sometimes wears revealing clothing with no qualms. While much of her personality is befitting that of a child of Aphrodite, she is also quite different. She is compassionate, warm, charming, and is generally welcoming to new friends. Seraphinus is often the moral compass that keeps her friends in check in tense situations, though she is also has a bit of a defiant side. Seraphinus is not afraid to speak her mind and isn't afraid to break rules. She is able to stand up to individuals for what she believes in and fights and argues to get the point across whenever necessary. One thing that many find surprising is that Seraphinus is skilled and deadly in battle, particularly when using her weapon. Seraphinus is feisty, talented, intelligent, and well-educated. She is very supportive, protective, and loving towards her friends, urging them to do what makes them happy. Seraphinus often seeks to comfort those around her, although she also has a strict and disciplinarian side, particularly when it comes to training. She worries about her family a lot. She is fiercely loyal to her family and loved ones, willing to let go of her own happiness if it will make things better for them. Despite this, she will fight for what she believes is right even if the odds go against her, and would only cede and make the necessary sacrifice or adjustments when she sees the sense in it and how it would contribute to the greater good Though Seraphinus is very confident in herself, she is also surprisingly insecure, and at times even self-conscious about her height. Despite displaying a haughty and nonchalant attitude for others aside from her family, she actually hides beneath it a distrustful and fragile heart. Seraphinus is very loyal to her family. She also possesses a fiery temper which numerous people are victims of. In spite of her mature and refined nature, she has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and shutting in on herself when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on her solitude. Seraphinus is a fiercely loyal friend but is volatile and prone to mood swings. She loves her siblings and defends them passionately when threatened. Despite her mother being Aphrodite, Seraphinus is actually cautious when it comes to love and doesn´t know how to truly love, though her passion for Alexander opens her up. Seraphinus also rather likes cooking, but is not very good at it. Fatal Flaw Abilities General Abilities * Enhanced Physical Prowess: As a demigod Seraphinus is stronger, faster, more durable and agile than a normal mortal which allows her to perform feats and survive situations they cannot ** Strength: ** Agility: * Dyslexia: * Singing: Demigod Abilities * Amokinesis: As a daughter of Aphrodite, Seraphinus has control over many degrees over the emotions of love, lust, etc., but on a much smaller scale than her mother. * Aphrodisiac: An ability unique to Seraphinus as no other children of Aphrodite have shown to have is that she is able to control, manipulate and create aphrodisiac. * Charmspeak: * French Fluency: As a child of Aphrodite, Seraphinus is able to fluently speak and understand French due to it being the "language of love." * Beauty: Regardless of how she looks and what she wears, Seraphinus is able to always radiate beauty, which sometimes prevented enemies from willingly attacking her even, turn heads and attract others of the opposite sex by simply walking by or being near them. She has been shown to even attract those of the same sex * Control of Animals: Unlike her half siblings, Seraphinus is able to control animals that are sacred to her mother. * Animal Communication: Seraphinus is able to normally and telepathically talk to animals that are sacred to her mother which includes doves, sparrows, swans, dolphins and hares. Equipment * Necklace: * Bracelet: Relationships Titans Gods Aphrodite Monsters Demigods Alexander Garcia Jessica Angela Humans Etymology Trivia Gallery Category:Skullguy123 Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Demigods Category:Females Category:Female Category:Children of Aphrodite